cuenta regresiva para bryan hale
by sexyblackwolf
Summary: es mi primer sterek asi que no sean duros conmigo :) bueno este es un fanfiction de sterek mpreg! tiene algo de humor y algo de scottxisaac , gracias al poder magico de la marca de derek hale sobre stiles , hace que este quede embarazado , ojala y les guste 3 empezamos !


Beacon Hills – Casa del sheriff Stilinski.

Stiles se encontraba en echado en su pequeña cama, vestido solamente con una holgada camiseta y desnudo de abajo, como su alpha le gustaba que lo espere en aquellas noches en que solía visitarlo.

La delicada piel nívea del muchacho exudaba necesidad, necesitaba la protección y el amor del alpha, ansiaba con cada poro sobre su piel que el hombre de su vida llegara pronto para que igual que cada noche lo tomara con virilidad lobuna su cuerpo y calmara las ansias de sentir el fuego de su piel sobre la suya.

La necesidad era mutua, el adulto también necesitaba del muchacho hiperactivo que meses atrás deseaba desmembrar tan solo al oír su voz, la historia era diferente ahora, el solo oír su voz gimiendo su nombre era un adictivo especial que lo desquiciaba hasta el punto de la locura cuando sus cuerpos se fusionaban en uno solo cada noche en la casa Stilinski, las palabras entrecortadas que pronunciaba Stiles mientras Derek hundía su virilidad dentro de su estrecha entrada era el mejor afrodisiaco para el lobo interno del joven alpha.

Esta es una de esas noches donde sus mentes no funcionan, donde son sus cuerpos los que hablan, Stiles esta somnoliento pero ansia con pasión desmedida que su lobo alpha llegue pronto.

Derek puede oler la desesperación de Stiles y no demora más de unos minutos en aparecer por la ventana del segundo piso de la residencia Stilinski. Cabe aclarar que el Sheriff tenía turno esa noche. Los luminiscentes ojos del alpha aparecen en medio de la oscurecida habitación del beta buscando a su presa de esa noche, Hale está más que ansioso por devorar al pequeño Stilinski y olfatea la cama la cual esta tibia pero no tiene a su huésped sobre ella, inmerso en esa gama de aromas que ha dejado su Stiles sobre su cama el lobo no se ha dado cuenta de que el menor salía del baño en apenas una toalla que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo húmedo.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Cuarto de Stiles – 6:00 a.m.

Las primeras luces del alba traspasan inquietas la estrecha ventana del hiperactivo adolescente, que yace entre los brazos de su amante aún en la tierra de los sueños. El lobo ha despertado mientras el cielo era oscuro todavía pero no ha despertado al adolescente que plácidamente descansaba sobre su pecho. Ha estado pensando en una manera fácil de abordar cierto tema con su joven _**novio**_, esta consiente que el chico aún es inocente, que ha sido él quien lo ha tomado por primera vez. Pero el lobo lo quiere. El lobo ama a ese muchacho hiperactivo que en otra época lo desquiciaba con su constante parloteo y deseas estar con Stiles para siempre.

El muchacho despierta poco a poco, mientras los rayos del sol ha aumentado su fuerza y calientan la piel que toca de su desnudo cuerpo, abre de a pocos sus ojitos castaños sacudiéndose los últimos rastros de sueño mientras contempla el perfil perfecto y masculino de su _**novio.**_

-Buenos días Derek- saluda el pecoso muchacho mientras tapa con una mano su boca al momento de hablar. En su mente cruza la idea de que su fatal aliento mañanero puede hacer salir huyendo su lobo amante.

El silencio del mayor hace que el chico este intranquilo. Después de un minuto en silencio el joven Stilinski se siente ofendido. Dolido por la actitud del hombre que aún lo sostiene entre sus brazos Stiles trata de zafarse y es ahí en donde Derek lo sujeta con un poco más de fuerza para que el más joven no se libere de su agarre.

-Derek suéltame- dice el castaño mientras intenta soltarse del brazo de aquel hombre con el que está enojado.

Hale suspira con ese tipo gesto de "Stiles voy a desgarrar tus garganta con mis dientes", lo tomas con un poco más de fuerza, lo suficiente para que no se suelte pero no tanta como para lastimarlo, y toma suavemente su mentón haciendo que el de ojos miel se voltee a mirarlo. El chico bufa porque siente dolido. El lobo huele su frustración, rueda los ojos y da un bufido de hastío, es entonces que suavemente deposita un beso sobre aquellos labios que tanto le gustan. Aquella simple acción hace que el menor reaccione rápidamente y responda antes las demandantes caricias que le prodiga la caliente boca de su _**novio**_.

El alpha detiene sus acciones para admirar la enrojecida piel del muchacho, los ojos de Stiles aún están cerrados mientras que en su boca todavía es apreciable una "o" por la abrupta separación de sus labios.

-Stiles- dice empieza Derek- yo- titubea.

"Quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. No importa si me dices que no. No me importa esperarte para siempre porque yo solo quiero quedarme a tu lado y estar junto a ti."- Derek lo piensa pero no lo dice.

-Uh. ¿Derek, sigues ahí?- pregunta curioso Stiles mientras mira detenidamente a su _**novio**_ que tiene esa misma expresión fría de siempre pero con los ojos visiblemente perdidos en otra parte.

El lobo tomas una segundo más para dirigir su mirada nuevamente al muchacho el cuál se muestra visiblemente preocupado por la forma en que se está comportando el adulto.

-No es nada Stiles- al fin contesta el mayor- es…

-¿Si? ¿Qué cosa es?- interrumpe el castaño.

"Quiero proponerte la marca Stiles es solo que me pasa. No sé cómo lo tomes porque para nuestra raza esto es algo muy serio"- piensa el lobo. Y su silencio pone nervioso a su _**novio.**_

-¿Qué pasa Derek?- esta vez la voz del chico se oye casi al borde del llanto.

Entonces el lobo se da cuenta, su silencio junto a su actitud extraña está poniendo nervioso a su hiperactivo. Es posible que el menor esté pensando en que van a terminar. "No. No" Piensa Derek no quiere hacer sufrir a su pequeño pero tampoco sabe muy bien cómo abordar el tema.

Al fin después de largos minutos en silencio mientras el menor aún echado sobre los brazos del alpha ruega con sus ojos que le diga que le pasa el mayor lo mira con ternura y habla.

-Stiles, quiero proponerte algo, pero antes de que me interrumpas- dice mientras con un dedo tapa los labios del menor que ya hacían amago de querer interrumpirlo- quiero estudiar bien el tema. No quiero decir algo sin estar seguro de lo que quiero decir y sin hacerte confundir con mis intenciones. Quiero que quede claro y que estemos satisfechos con los que hagamos después. ¿Está bien?

Stiles abre los ojos como platos. Es la primera vez que Derek habla tanto desde aquella vez en que tuvo que hablar con el Sheriff Stilinski para pedirle permiso y poder salir con su hijo.

-Oh- es todo lo que atina a decir el hiperactivo chico que milagrosamente se ha quedado sin habla mientras su _**novio**_ ha dado el discurso más largo de su vida- Está bien- sonríe- Nos vemos esta noche- Le da un suave beso mientras entra al lavado.

Derek sigue echado mientras admira la nívea piel de Stiles, desde donde se encuentra tiene una excelente vista de aquella espalda salteada con lunares que ha recorrido toda la noche con su boca, con sus manos, mientras se oían los gemidos extasiados del menor mientras lo enfundaba en él su hombría completa. El recuerdo de aquella noche esbozo una sonrisa tan amplia que hubiera lo hubiera ruborizado si el castaño la hubiera visto. Pero disfruto del momento ya que su beta no podría verlo ni escucharlo mientras estuviese en la ducha.

Después de un rato se levantó de la cama para vestirse con sus ropas que se encontraban regadas por el piso. Tenía que estudiar el tema de "la marca" si quería a su beta con él tenía que estudiar el bestiario de su familia que Deaton le había ofrecido alguna vez.


End file.
